Things that Begin with P
by ValaMalDoran-Jackson
Summary: What words start with P? Peanut, predicament, Ooops, gave away a little too much there .....
1. Chapter 1

CJ waited patiently with Peanut, clutching her hand tightly in his, staring down at the pregnancy test. They had finally acted on years of shared feelings between them, one blissful night while visiting Atlantis that changed everything. Now, three months after, their fears were about to be made known.

"Ready for this?" CJ asked softly. His heart was pounding, Peanut could see the pulse in his neck jumping frantically.

"Ready." She whispered, her mouth dry. Picking up the small stick, CJ looked down at it. When he looked up, Peanut bit her lip.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's positive."

"We should do another one. Just to be sure." Peanut grabbed her backpack and rifled through it, coming up with another box of pregnancy tests.

"We've already had fifteen tests. All were positive. Pea, we're pregnant." CJ caught her before she could open the box. "How many did you get, anyway? Did you leave any at the store?" He asked

"What're we going to tell our parents? My mom's gonna' be gung-ho about the whole thing, but my dad, well, he's gotten really good with the guns lately. And your mom, I'm worried about her. I mean, Walker's pregnancy and birth was hard on her, I don't want to be the one that kills her, if you catch my drift. Your dad will be fine with it. Provided you never speak to me again, never have any contact with me again, my name never comes up, and both my parents resign from the SGC and take jobs at an undisclosed location overseas where your family never goes. Somewhere with monks. Or nuns." Peanut chattered quickly. Much like her mother, she tended to get chatty when nervous.

"Will you stop? Here's what we'll do. We'll go to General Landry first, ask him to give us amnesty or something. He gives it to visiting aliens from time to time. Being that you're the daughter of an alien, he should grant you immunity. As the baby's father, I'll be on hand to help you take care of it." CJ told her evenly.

"But we're going to be in so much trouble! Aren't you even worried about that?" Peanut asked, a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Pea, our baby is a blessing. An unscripted, unplanned, blessing. Much like you were to your parents. And you see how much joy you brought to them. But this is your decision. Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you. No matter the choice, I'll stick with you, and I won't judge. If you want to get rid of it, I'll be there beside you the whole way. If you want to keep it, monetarily and physically I'll be there. Unless you don't want me to be there, then I'll stay out of your way. Your decision."

Peanut stared. No wonder she had fallen head over heels for him.

***************

"So, you're pregnant, and you're the father? Have either one of you told your parents?" Landry asked kindly, a warm smile directed at the two teenagers.

"No, sir. Not yet. We're going to tell them as soon as we leave off talking to you. We figured it best if someone knew. That way, if CJ ends up dead from a single gunshot to the head, it's a pretty good guess why." Peanut sighed gently.

"I don't think it'll really be that bad, do you?" CJ put in then.

"I'm still of the opinion that, with no flats and a full tank of gas, we can be five, six hundred miles away from here by nightfall. Course, we'd have to leave now, we wouldn't be able to stop for food or bathroom breaks, so…" With a shrug, Peanut turned her attention back to the general.

"Plain and simple, we wanted you to know. You're the first we've told. We're getting all the easy adults out of the way, then we'll lock the harder ones in a room together and holler the good news through the door." CJ continued.

"A little extreme, if you ask me. I'm all for not telling them. My parents still haven't realized that I got my navel pierced. Maybe they just won't notice?"

"First grandchildren tend to make parents more excited than….How many children are you two planning on having, by the way? Landry asked.

"We weren't planning on this one, believe me. After this one comes, CJ and I will talk about it. We'll let you know, either way."

"Let him know either way what?" Jack picked that moment to enter the general's office.

"Uhm, you know Dad. How we think the newest mission will go down. After all, Peanut and I are headed out pretty soon." CJ covered Peanut's sudden silence.

"Oh. The way you three were talking, it looked serious."

"New missions generally are. You know, serious. That, and dangerous. So, if one or both of us doesn't come back, you don't need to like, avenge us or anything. Just, delete the address from the computers, and live out the rest of your lives." Peanut smiled brightly, her free hand gripping CJ's tightly.

"We're not running away." He reminded her firmly.

"Did anyone mention running away? Certainly not me. Just mentioned a casual fact."

"You are not getting lost, either."

"That was one time, it was foggy, and I found the gate!"

"Eventually, after nine hours! You were five feet from it. The only way you found it, was once Dad dialed up on his side to get through to you, you heard the dialing sequence and hit the dirt. Followed the vortex."

"Okay, what's really going on?" Jack asked sternly.

"Would you say he's an 'easy' adult, or would you deem him 'hard'?" Peanut asked Landry.

"Don't pull me into this any farther than I already am." He responded with a smile.

"Let me guess, Peanut's pregnant." Jack joked.

CJ gaped at his father in astonishment.

"How'd you…we didn't…you're…"

For answer, Jack pulled a handful of pregnancy tests from his pocket, placing them on the table.

"After I interrogated Ella, who swore they weren't hers, I came to the realization that I might just be eyeballing the wrong child. After having Ella take a pregnancy test just to make me feel better, thank God it wasn't her, I remembered the two of you were alone in Atlantis for that three week visit, and not to mention the three week trips up and back. I think one of you two need to start talking before I let Daniel and Sam in on this."

CJ and Peanut looked to one another before both began speaking at once.

Jack winced and held up a hand, stopping them instantly.

"Shoulda' clarified. One at a time, if you please." He ordered.

"My dad knows I'm in here." Peanut began swiftly.

"Peanut and I want to raise the baby. We talked about it already. Yes, I know we're both sixteen, but that's why we came to see the general. One of us will be here with the baby at all times. When I have a mission, during the day, Peanut and our baby can stay with her parents. Or, if push comes to shove, she'll stay on base here in her quarters. When she has to go off world, I'll do the same. Except, I'll be staying in the quarters the general assigned us when we started off in the program." CJ explained.

Dad, I think this can work. Granted, we're young, but then again, we were much younger when we started the diplomatic program. Just last year, we started our own missions. And you know how many times you and the others have all said that we're really mature for our ages and all, we knew what could happen, and we're taking responsibility for it. you should be glad that we're doing that, and not trying to hide it from anyone. By the time the baby comes, Peanut and I will be seventeen. We'll be able to move out of the missions bunking area and into our own rooms. General Landry already signed us up to receive one after Peanut turns seventeen. I think we got this." CJ explained.

Jack nodded slowly, then shrugged. "You told your mothers yet?" he asked then. Peanut winced.

"Not yet." She replied.

"Then you don't got this. I can only tell you this much. Whatever you two need, I'm here for it. Sam's gonna' be pissed when she hears this, so I suggest you have your last will and testament made out." Jack sighed.

"How would you feel about telling her for us?" CJ asked. Peanut punched his arm, he quickly amended his statement. "How would you feel about being in the room as a witness if either of the moms tries to kill us? Oh yeah, we might wanna' have Daniel be in there as well. Hey, three to three! We can so totally do this. But, we'd have to make them get rid of their weapons first. Otherwise it won't be a fair fight." CJ had begun rambling again, as was his usual when nervous.

"If you want me to be there when you tell Sam, Daniel, and Vala, that's fine. I'll be there." Jack quickly put in, cutting off any more of his son's worried chattering.

"Tell us what?"

The three in question were standing in the doorway, Jack looked to CJ. In the sudden silence, Peanut finally spoke up, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt herself collapsing, going down. Someone, Jack probably, guided her into a seat.

"You're pregnant? Both of you?" She asked when she could finally speak.

"Yes. We are. Peanut and I want to raise it, we know we can do this. We've been going on missions for years now, yes we're sixteen, yes we're not married. None of that matters to us. It didn't matter for Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vala, and look how happy they are."

"Are you two planning on getting married?" Sam asked then.

"I was raised to believe that when two people care about each other, no matter the mistakes, no matter the circumstances, paper is only paper. Marriage isn't for everyone, certainly not for my parents, and maybe it won't be for me and CJ. All I know, I've got a life growing inside me. It wasn't put there through paper, it was put there because I love the father. You all need to accept that. Paper didn't get me pregnant. CJ did. I love him all the more because of that. I was raised to believe that kids are a blessing, and the way you guys are acting isn't making me think that anymore. My baby is unplanned, but I don't care. I realize I should have been more responsible, probably shouldn't have been drunk, definitely should have used protection. Marriage isn't everything. Love is." Peanut stated evenly.

"You and CJ and Ella were different." Sam began.

"You and Uncle Jack were married, but Mom and Dad weren't. Yes, they were older, but that's as far as it goes." Peanut countered.

"CJ and I have decided that we want to take responsibility for our actions. We've requested rooms here on base, for when he and I go off world. General Landry approved temporary quarters until I'm seventeen, which is in eleven months. And yes, I got pregnant at fifteen. I did the math. Maybe not the smartest thing I've ever done, but I'm not complaining right now. And yes, I realize that I'll never be worthy of anyone's trust again, but that's neither here nor there." She concluded. Vala went to embrace her daughter.

"You'll be staying with us as well, right?" she asked, gently tugging her daughter against her.

Peanut smiled for the first time since they had found out about the pregnancy.

"You're welcome any time at our house, Peanut. As you always are." Jack announced then. "CJ and I will start getting the garage apartment fixed up, by the time the baby comes it'll be ready and baby proofed. You two can stay there if need be, or if things are hectic at the SGC, or if you guys need a place to crash, whatever." he continued.

"Dad? You haven't said a word about this. What's your take?" Peanut asked softly. Daniel stared at her, hurt and disappointment warring with anger and something like distress on his features. Without a word, he turned and left the briefing room.

"Be right back." Vala smiled at her daughter before heading after Daniel. The moment she left the room, her grey eyes turned dark with rage.

"Daniel Melbourn Jackson!" she snapped viciously. Surprised, he spun to her.

"She needs you. You are going back in there, you are going to apologize, and you are going to be happy for them." Vala ordered.

"Sorry, Vala. I can't do that. Not right now. Peanut knew better. She's only a child, and she knows better!" Daniel argued loudly.

"Keep your voice down! She's right down the hall. As she says, her baby is an unplanned miracle. I am taking her home with us, where she deserves to be. My daughter will need nothing but support on this next journey of life, and if you can't give her that support, then I don't want you coming back with us. Make your decision, now." she ordered firmly.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you kicked me out. Whatever happened to 'I love you forever and always'?" Daniel asked bitterly.

"As you have often said, I am a mother first and foremost. What threatens my daughter's happiness is summarily disposed of. Don't bother coming for your things, Daniel. I'll have them shipped here." Vala snapped angrily, then headed back into the briefing room. Landry had quietly moved the small group into his office, away from the shouting down the hall. Vala was grateful for that, the less that Peanut had heard of Daniel's departure the better.

"Mom-" The sixteen year old began, but Vala held up a hand to forestall her words.

"I promised you that you were the most important person in my life. I will never take that back. Never. You are my baby until the day they put me in the ground." Vala smiled, thought a bit, then brightened. "For maybe a little longer after that, who knows?" she teased. "And I am going to love being a grandmother, giving you the benefit of my childrearing advice. Since I have sixteen years on you, I think I should get that chance." She added with a wide smile before kissing her daughter's hair, much as she had when the girl was little. Peanut blinked back sudden tears at the gesture.

"Seriously? It's gonna' be this easy? You guys are okay with us being pregnant?" CJ asked.

"We could see it coming." Sam sighed, patting their hands tenderly. "Like Peanut says though, any baby is a blessing, no matter the circumstances. I for one certainly wish you two had waited a little longer, but, it is what it is. Good news is, I'll be a young grandmother." she smirked, looking just like her husband. "Walker's going to love being a young uncle as well. And you know Ella's going to love this. She's been wanting another baby in the family. Wish granted, I suppose." she added.

"Hey, we should really get her to wishing for a new boat for me, ya' think?" Jack put in teasingly. Sam elbowed her husband in the side, something he returned.

"Alright, we have to start talking colors for the baby's room, the garage apartment, the nursery at both the Jackson-MalDoran home and the O'Neill home." Sam called.

"Shopping?" Vala asked with excitement.

"Oh, definitely shopping. If we're going to be time sharing this baby, we should definitely try to make it as easy for the change as possible. I suggest getting two or three of everything, exactly the same, set the nursery up the same way at both houses the SGC. Just so Junior feels comfortable in his surroundings." Jack offered.

"Brilliant! That way, we don't have to worry about bringing all the favorite toys, they'd already be there no matter where we went." Peanut grinned.

As the planning continued, Vala took just a moment to gaze into her daughter's bright eyes, seeing the deep sadness buried there.

At that, she vowed to do whatever it took to make her child happy once more, even if it meant giving up their life with a certain archeologist.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel shrugged off his jacket and hurled it across his living room, then spun and put a hand through the nearest wall. It was a good thing he had opted out of going to a hotel, heading instead for the home he kept in Colorado Springs since before he had started a family with Vala. Sort of a second house, without the warmth of his true home.

Shaking his now aching and bloodied hand, Daniel headed for the kitchen.

Beer before tending to injuries. Jack was always right about such things. Daniel popped the top off his beer and took a swig, mind racing.

_Peanut was pregnant? _

Just yesterday she was learning to walk on her own, clutching his fingers for safety as she looked up trustingly into his blue eyes. How could he have just walked away from her when she needed him?

How could he have left Vala?

They were everything to him, his life and happiness was tied up in them. And he had walked away. Cursing his stupidity, Daniel set the beer down and jerked open the fridge again. If he had been at home, the fridge would have been full. As it was, there was only a stale loaf of bread and three pathetic slices of cheese, along with a slab of morose looking butter. Ten minutes later, Daniel was ordering pizza when there was a knock at the door.

There was only one person it could be.

When he jerked the door open expecting to see Jack, Peanut was standing before him, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

Huh, he hadn't expected her.

"You've got a lot of nerve." she began.

"You and Mom tell me since the day that I was born that there wasn't anything more important than me to you guys. First sign of real trouble, you hit the road. So, you lied to me about that. " She ticked off the points she had on her fingertips, Daniel's heart melted at the tiny skulls and crossbones she had painted on her fingernails. She had always been so artistic.

"Second, you tell me that you and Mom are each other's always and forever, that you'll never give up on each other no matter what. I guess I can count that as another lie, can't I?" She asked.

"And, finally, you tell me since pretty much day one that you and Mom loved each other so much you didn't feel like marriage was something you needed. That a sheet of paper couldn't hold a candle to the love you guys have for one another, that it might make you feel tied to her legally, and you never wanted her to become an obligation in your eyes. Why, now that CJ and I are having a baby in the same fashion, do you suddenly think that I should have waited? That's a double standard, Dad. I can't make the same choices you and Mom made, just because you and she were older? I admit, I made a mistake. Yeah. I name it, I claim it. I was expecting Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack to have the most trouble with this, but they're going along with it. Yeah, Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam and Mom sat down with us and talked about how this was a big responsibility, and how it's not on them to take care of our baby but on us, and I'm terrified of who I created, Dad. Terrified. I know I love my baby, don't get me wrong. But I'm sixteen, I'm not even driving yet. By the time I get my license, I'll be six months along. I won't be able to fit behind the wheel of the car. I know this isn't something I would have planned, if I could have. And I can practically guarantee you that CJ won't be touching me for…well, for years after this."

"You should have waited. You shouldn't have been drinking, you shouldn't have been alone with CJ at all, but that's in the past. I'm more upset that you didn't tell us about it when it happened." Daniel finally explained.

"Yeah, I can see that in the briefing room. 'Hey, Mom, Dad, I had unprotected hot monkey love with CJ. He was awesome, and did I mention that we were both wasted when it happened? Yeah, never drink the alien wine, specially not when your best guy friend of sixteen years is horny and right there next to you.' I can see you going ballistic over that one, honestly, CJ and I were a little ashamed to tell you, even though I said that you and Mom would be cool with it. I mean, you guys raised me to believe that babies aren't burdens, but miracles. Then, when I act on the very thing that I see you and Mom doing every day of my life for as long as I've lived, and you get mad at me for it? Come on Dad, that's not you. You're pissed because I got pregnant. Am I right?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"No one, not even CJ, is good enough for you. I think what I'm more upset at than anything is that you and CJ both didn't even have the decency to talk to us before you took this huge step in your lives. I don't want to know the details, but I want to have the comfort of knowing that you're being responsible about this. Weren't you on the pill before you got pregnant?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but I had run out just before the trip to Atlantis. Mom helped me renew, but I didn't have time to pick them up. I swear it wasn't planned, CJ and I were just together at the wrong time. Too much wine, and we woke up in bed together the next morning. We only kinda' remembered things that had happened, but as we were both naked and really cuddly, not to mention that CJ was really mellowed out, we figured out what had happened. It's not like we went to Atlantis with the decision made to…well, you know. Trust me, I would have talked it out with you and Mom, or at the very least, made sure one of us was being responsible. Pardon me for the oversight. I wasn't aware the Athosian wine was that potent." Peanut shrugged once, staring at her hands.

"Mom doesn't know you're here, does she?" Daniel asked after a moment of silence.

"No. I asked a friend to bring me. She thinks I'm at CJ's, he thinks I'm with her." Her lips curled up at the corners, then smoothed out once again as if she was reminded why she was in pain.

"I'm not going to be upset if you don't want anything to do with me and Mom after this. I'd like it if you were in my baby's life, but if that's something you're uncomfortable with, I understand. Just…don't just walk in and out whenever you feel like it. I mean, if you're going to stay, then stay. If you're going to leave, leave. I don't think Mom can handle it if you can't make up your mind." She said then. "I know I can't. It's enough knowing that I've disappointed you, I don't think I can handle if you were…if you and Mom broke up because of me."

Before he could answer, Peanut shoved herself up off the couch and was gone before he could think of a reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel caught his breath as he walked into his home, Jacek scampering to meet him, tail wagging furiously.

"Jacek!" Vala called from her room, sounding almost annoyed with the shepherd's defection into another part of the house. Rubbing the dog's ears gently, Daniel squared his shoulders and forced himself to make the short trip down the hallway to Vala's room. Even after so many years together, he couldn't bring himself to think of it as anything but Vala's room, her scent clung to everything, her clothing hung out of the drawers and spilled from the laundry basket. It was a wonder that between them they had raised a neat freak daughter, who was just this side of OCD about her cleanliness.

The bedroom door was halfway open when Daniel finally stopped before it, hearing giggling from the other side. Licking suddenly dry lips, he raised a hand and knocked. "Come in." Vala called from the other side. He pushed it open, yet remained in the doorway.

Vala had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now, sitting in the center of their bed wearing a pair of briefs and a t-shirt that hugged her curves. Peanut looked much the same only in boxer shorts that looked suspiciously like the ones he had once called his lucky shorts. Those had seen him through many a harrowing mission. He had only retired them after his first death, upon his return from ascension.

"Daniel." Vala moved, one hand half-reaching for him, then dropping back to the mattress.

"Hey. I wanted to apologize. To you and Peanut. I was wrong. I should have been there for the two of you, and I was an idiot for leaving. More importantly, I gave you a reason to rethink the trust you had in me. I don't deserve either one of you, especially Peanut. The last four weeks have shown me that I need you two, more than I need air to breathe. With you guys okay, I'd like to be a part of the family again." He was stunned at their silence, until Peanut's lips curled up at the corners before smoothing out once more. Somehow, mother and daughter were on the same script, for once.

"You know, Dad, I'd love to let you back in. But, the tribe has spoken." Peanut sighed theatrically.

"Yes Daniel. Voted off the island. Although, I might be willing to allow you back on the island, if you have something to put you in good standings with Peanut. She holds the swing vote." Vala teased.

"Funny thing, I figured you guys would be hard sells. That's why I decided to bring along presents. If Peanut votes me back onto the island, I'll bring the gifts in." he offered.

"Presents?" It was amazing how alike mother and daughter were as they spoke in unison, faces lighting up.

"Okay, I lied. Even if you decide to keep me voted off, you get to keep the gifts. Sort of an 'I'll always be there even if I'm not here if you need anything' thing." he continued. Vala raised an eyebrow and glanced to Peanut.

"What about my baby?" The sixteen year old asked in a quiet voice.

"You and the baby were a little hard to buy for. So, I rolled yours and the baby's gift into one, I hope the little guy knows how to share. By the way, have you and CJ decided what to name it yet? Because 'Baby Jackson-MalDoran-O'Neill'is going to be a bit long to write on the birth certificate." He hinted.

Peanut looked to her mother. Vala shrugged slightly as Daniel shifted from one foot to the other silently. If they refused, he wasn't going to be allowed back.

"You were gone for a month. You never answered any of my calls, you refused to speak to Uncle Jack, and you threatened CJ with castration! And now you think that buying me presents is going to make me happy you're back?" Peanut finally asked.

"Well, I was kinda' hoping you'd react like you did when you were little and we had an argument. I buy you a present, and I'm forgiven. Speaking of which, I didn't buy yours. Only Mom's, and I know it's what she wanted, because I had Aunt Sam's help. Be right back." He smiled. They were looking upon him with favor, he might actually be on his way back to the family after all. Lifting Vala's gift, he smiled and returned to the bedroom once more, Vala meeting him at the door. "You k now how you're always saying that you like Jacek, but he doesn't like you for some reason? Well, I read that german shepards are really a one-person dog, even if they live in a family. That's why Sam came over a few days ago and went over books on dog breeding. She wanted to see which puppy you responded to the most. When she reported back to me, I knew what I had to do. She's a bit on the small size, the breeder said she's a teacup toy Maltese terrier. The only one out of his entire line." He explained, gently placing the tiny ball of white fluff in her hands.

Vala gasped, instantly taken with the puppy. "She's beautiful, Daniel!" She exclaimed.

"For your gift, Peanut, I had to get some help. Jack and CJ helped me strip your old baby furniture and revarnish it. I thought that since you are more like me in regards to antiques and things, you'd like that more than getting another puppy." He continued. Peanut gaped at him, unable to believe she had heard right.

"You're kidding, right? You did that in a month?" She asked finally.

"Jack and CJ helped. CJ stripped, Jack tightened the stuff that needed help, oiled, and I varnished. It's completely baby safe, we tested it with Walker. It was pretty good." He smiled shyly.

"So, you did all this just to get us to let you come back." Vala asked coolly.

"Not all of it. I would have done this for Peanut anyway. I wanted you to know that I had time to think over this baby issue. Do you have any idea how this will affect your life?" He asked finally.

"Mom filled me in. I basically won't have a life. I will be an on-demand buffet service for the next year and a half, I won't get any sleep for the next three years, the baby will scream constantly, diaper changing, color and texture of poo, if it's a boy I have to worry about projectile peeing, hormone swings, body changes, and the almost irrational need to eat you guys out of house and home, labor and delivery with Aunt Carolyn screaming for me to 'push, dammit, just push already!' and the vaginal tearing. Not to mention, the complete and utter joy I will feel when I hold my baby for the first time, or look into his or her eyes and know that I was the one that carried the little guy inside me for nine or so months. I also have morning sickness to look forward to, did I leave anything out?" Peanut asked coolly.

"All I want you to know is that if you need anything, at any time, I'll be there for you. I know your mom will too, but I just wanted you to know, just in case you didn't already."

"Daddy, long story short, I know you love me. I know you're upset about my most recent life decision. But I will say this. My decision. Not yours. I knew what you and Mom would say about me and CJ, if you knew. Mom, I realize that if I had asked you if I could become intimate with CJ, you probably wouldn't have liked the idea. I think that's what galls Dad the most, that you seem to be okay with it. But, I know you don't like this idea any more than he does. You are just two different people that love me in different ways, and have different sides of the same idea. Dad walked out in protest. But I hear you crying at night, and I know it's my fault. I know I let you both down. Neither one of you is going to trust me again, let alone let me go to Atlantis unsupervised." Peanut crossed her legs as she sat on the bed, leaning forward to pat a hand on the bed in an open invitation for Jacek to jump up.

"So, verdict, can I come back now?" Daniel asked. Vala seemed to think it over, glanced at Peanut.

"What do you think?" She asked. The girl frowned in thought.

"He does have the only American Express Black card. I have suffered dramatically though it's disappearance. He can come back." She finally smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Peanut? Honey? Can I get you anything special?"

Vala, determined to have her daughter's needs known and well in hand, called from the kitchen.

"I'm good, really Mom." Peanut called back.

Seven months pregnant and not gaining nearly enough weight to carry the baby to term, Peanut was now on a strict regimen of bed rest, with only a few minutes of time spent on her feet.

"Did you finish the homework CJ and Jack dropped off?"

"Yes, it was sufficiently boring me enough, I think I lost whatever brain cells I have left. Thank goodness I chose to go to college early, all my courses are easily transferred to online."

"Your father won't be home until late, is there anything special you'd like to do tonight?" Vala asked, entering the living room to sit beside Peanut.

"Not really. Can I ask you a question? Like, really personal?" Peanut asked after a moment.

"Ask me anything you like. I'll always tell the truth, at least to you darling. I promised you that before you were even born, and it's the one promise that I've ever kept. Besides the one that I made to your daddy, that I would never cheat on him. And the one that I made to the SGC, that I'd never talk about what it is that we really do under the mountain there, and the one that I made to Samantha about letting her kids come over any time they wanted, and the-"

"Mom."

"Sorry, what's the question?"

"How come you and Dad don't like to talk about when I was born, or the time before that? Any time I bring it up, you guys tell me I'm not old enough to know, or that it's difficult to understand. I'd really like to know about it?" Peanut asked softly.

Vala sighed, lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"It's long and complicated though."

"I'm pretty sure I can keep up. Genius, remember?" Peanut teased.

"Do you remember how, when you were little, you, Daniel, and I used to read mission reports together, just to relive our glory days? And how there were several that we didn't touch, telling you it was something best not brought up?" Vala asked finally.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the Ori, and the discussions we had around the dinner table of how you needed to be careful what religions you chose to follow, how we would support you in anything, but that a religion that used it's power to hurt, rather than help it's followers wasn't the true way?"

"Right, yes,"

"The Ori took me, a few years before you were born. They, they used me to carry their Orici, Adria, who was sort of their Messiah. She was evil, wicked, and hated everyone and everything with a passion. She loved power, practically salivated at the mention of it. When she was born out of me, I was weak. Weaker than I was when I had you. They took Adria away from me, hurried her out of the room for several hours. I was sure she needed to be fed, needed me, needed….needed to be loved. But they didn't let me see her. When they brought her back, finally, she was older. About five or so. The ones who had attended her birth had been whispering the whole time, watching me grow weaker. Watching me die."

"Why didn't Dad do something? He could have taken you to Aunt Caroline, he could've-"

"Another galaxy, sweetheart. They had me in another galaxy. There was nothing he could do, no way to find me. And, I was married to someone else then. He couldn't have done anything if he wanted to."

"Ok, I get that you were taken. Married? To someone other than Daddy? Is that why you don't want to be married to him? You're afraid?" Peanut asked.

"Some days, I can say that. Others, I don't know for sure. But after everything died down, the Priors told me that Adria was the only child I would be able to carry. I would never have another baby." Vala explained.

"So, I was adopted?"

"No. your birth was miraculous. Your father and I gave up hope of ever having a child, and had looked into adoption, but I couldn't do it. After awhile, we decided that since we didn't have anything to worry about, why worry at all? We started laughing again, having a truly wonderful time. And, when I got sick, we thought it was just the flu. We didn't worry about it. But I kept getting worse and worse, so we finally went to Aunt Caroline and she told me I was pregnant with you. That your little body was feeding mine to protect me, even as I was feeding you to give you life. Caroline said it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. A medical marvel, she called it. Daniel and I, we had no idea what to do. For the first time, I had something, someone, to fight for me, in my corner, and it frightened me. I wanted to keep you, I wanted you safe and protected, but I didn't want to hurt you. So, your father and I decided that you were too precious to let go. We talked to you, every day. Kept telling you what our world was like, how much you would enjoy it, what color we were painting your room, anything we could think of. I was ten weeks away from your due date when I went into labor. You weren't supposed to be early, you were supposed to be on time, with trumpets and whatnot, the president of America was supposed to be there to give you a wonderful send off speech. Daniel shot that idea down, repeatedly, when I suggested it, but if you had waited, I could have talked him into it. I think."

"So, I was born early?"

Vala blinked back tears and nodded, taking her daughter's hand and holding it tightly.

"Caroline wanted me to be asleep for your birth. I fought her tooth and nail, and your father backed me up. When you were born, you weren't breathing. You weren't crying, and you weren't moving. You were completely blue. Cold to the touch. She said you were stillborn, that it was a tragedy. Daniel took you from her, just grabbed you away. He stared down at you for what seemed like ages, then started breathing into you. Just begging you to come back. Crying and breathing, begging and gently rubbing your back. I told him it was alright, that I wasn't supposed to have you, I didn't want to see him upset. But he wouldn't stop. And when you screamed, I will never forget it. The most beautiful sound in the entire galaxy. Aunt Caroline said you were a miracle. She didn't know a baby could come back from that, but she said you were a fighter and that you were supposed to be here. So, your father and I were excited, over the moon as he said. And then, he did the most amazing thing of all. The minute you started screaming, he ran to put you into my arms. And he smiled. Like he knew it was what I needed, to feel whole again. And I did, I felt complete, whole, as if I was meant to be your mother. You were in the infirmary for five months, and I never left your side, and neither did your father. You were our miracle baby, and we couldn't tear our eyes away from you. And when we brought you home, I didn't want to sleep, didn't want you to be alone. So, your father suggested that we take turns watching you, he wanted me to take the first sleep shift for four hours, while he held you and walked around the house with you. Then, he woke me up and got some sleep himself. You wanted to be fed every hour on the hour, so I got to wake up a bit more than he did, but it was okay. I didn't mind being able to hold and love you." Vala smiled through her tears, moving to hold her daughter close for several moments.

"And now, look at you, about to have my grandbaby, and you're so young." she smiled.

"So, you and Daddy were a little loose with the pill as well? Mom! I can't believe you and Dad would be so irresponsible." Peanut teased.

"Actually, there's more to the story than that. Mom's not telling you everything."

Vala and Peanut both jumped at the sound of Daniel's voice.  
"Darling, you're not supposed to be home until late, I thought you had a meeting?" Vala asked quickly.

"Cancelled. One of the perks of being friends with the big boss. You didn't tell her everything, Vala." Daniel replied.

"She doesn't need to know everything."

"She is still in the room, you know." Peanut, exasperated with being ignored, piped in.

"There's more to the story, Pea." Daniel moved forward and tossed his jacket across the back of a chair before sitting on the opposite end of the couch from his daughter.

* * *

**A/N**_: Hee-hee-hee, evil cliffie!!! What could Vala possibly be leaving out, I wonder??? (Laughs evilly.) What doesn't she want Peanut to know???_

_Stay Tuned, Campers! (Feel free to feed my plotbunnies with reviews, just no petting. They have teeth. You've been warned.) _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_This chapter deals with what I consider to be VERY sensitive. If you don't agree with my personal views, please understand that I am in no way forcing you or anyone else to agree with me. It is just my personal opinion in this case. If you don't like it, that's fine. But please don't flame me over this. I wouldn't flame any of you over your personal opinion, and I would appreciate the same courtesy and respect. Thank you. _

Daniel paused just inside the kitchen door, listening to his girls talk about Peanut's conception and birth. His heart ached at the memory, wincing as Vala ended her tale on a happy note without telling everything there was to know.

He had to tell her the truth. Had to make sure she knew exactly how much of a miracle she was.

Just for this few moments, he had to listen. Had to regain his composure. If he went out now, he would lose his cool. Sliding a chair out from the dining room table silently, he sat down and listened to Vala and Peanut talk.

When Vala reached the end of the tale, Daniel felt a warm rush of love for her sweep over him.

She hadn't breathed a word of the full story to Peanut.

Just like her, to tell only what she had to, protecting him completely. Eventually, however, Peanut had to know the truth.

Moving forward into the living room, he took a deep breath.

"Actually, there's more to the story than that. Mom's not telling you everything." he announced.

"Darling, you're not supposed to be home until late, I thought you had a meeting?" Vala asked quickly.

"Cancelled. One of the perks of being friends with the big boss. You didn't tell her everything, Vala." Daniel replied.

"She doesn't need to know everything."

"_She_ is still in the room, you know." Peanut, exasperated with being ignored, piped in.

"There's more to the story, Pea." Daniel moved forward and tossed his jacket across the back of a chair before sitting on the opposite end of the couch from his daughter.

"Daniel." Vala murmured.

"Before you were born, Peanut, When we had first found out your mother was pregnant, I was scared. All I could think about was how I might lose both of you, and I'd be alone again." He began.

"Darling, this can wait." Vala interrupted swiftly. The two adults shared a silent communication before Vala finally gave in with a slight nod, settling herself beside her daughter and clasping the girl in her arms. "When Carolyn told me your mother and you were high risk, I lost it. I told her that I wanted to protect Vala, to keep her from getting hurt, or worse. To me, nothing was as important as she was. Not even you at that point. You have to understand, honey, I was worried sick, almost out of my mind. I didn't know what to do, or how to explain that to your mom. In the end, I made a mistake that has haunted me all these years, every time I look at you." Daniel paused, took a deep breath.

"I told your mom I wanted her to terminate the pregnancy."

"You wanted to kill me?"

Yes. I thought it would be okay, all the brochures I had read referred to you as 'the problem.' 'The lump of tissue'. 'The pregnancy'. Things that made it easy to distance myself from the fact that you were alive, growing inside Vala. I told your mom how I felt, the best thing I've ever done. She didn't argue, she didn't fight, she just packed her stuff and moved in with Uncle Cam. At the time, I had no idea where she was, she wouldn't tell me. She wouldn't even talk to me. And, finally, one day, after about four months of silence, she calls me up out of the blue at three in the morning. Crying."

"What happened? Why was she crying?"

"You moved. I felt you moving, for the first time inside me. I didn't know I could have felt like that again, you just kept moving, and I knew that I had to tell your father."

"And how'd that go?"

"I asked her to come home and show me. Your mom took a little convincing, but she finally did come back, a few days later. It took some time, but we were able to work through how I felt, and how she felt. Eventually, I came to understand that your mom was willing to die, if she could only see you live."

The house was silent for several moments as Peanut stared at the floor.

"So, the only reason I'm alive today is because Mom left you." She finally clarified softly.

"Correct. You were born early, like she said, but what she hasn't told you is that she had several near miscarriages, we were constantly dropping everything and heading to the mountain to let Carolyn check the two of you out. And, finally we had to stay there, in the infirmary for the last three weeks of her pregnancy because your mom was having labor pains."

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks. You both nearly died during the labor, and when you were finally born, Aunt Carolyn and I had talked about it for quite a bit with your mom. If anything was to go wrong, you came first. Hardest thing I've ever had to decide, letting her die while you lived. Another tech took care of your mom while Aunt Carolyn grabbed you and she started working on you, before I took you and started breathing for you. Through the whole pregnancy, I do have to add this, as it's the most important part, through the whole pregnancy, even though your mom was sick, throwing up every few hours, I realized that she was more lively than usual. Aunt Carolyn said that your metabolism was feeding Mom's, because of the strange mixture of genes, human and alien as they were. She said that you were taking valuable proteins, minerals, things you needed to survive, and were turning them into something even better, and then giving it back to your mother." Daniel explained.

"Is that why she and I are so close?" Peanut asked softly.

"That's one reason. Another is that she loves you unconditionally. She's let me go twice now, in order to protect you from me. To me, that says more than words." Daniel blinked hard to rid himself of the tears in his eyes. He and Vala always teared up when they discussed the miraculousness of their only child.

"Dad?" Peanut's small hand gently rested on his, fingers curling under to tease his palm.

"I forgive you for leaving, and for trying to get Mom to do what she couldn't." She continued. Daniel chuckled at her words, then sighed.

He couldn't imagine life without her, or his beautiful Vala. Even though they had never married, she was his life. His second chance at happiness.

They both were


	7. Chapter 7

CJ looked up in surprise as Daniel entered the house, silent and grim-faced.

"Where's Vala?" The archeologist asked quickly.

"I think she's in her room, is everything okay?" Peanut asked from the couch.

"Trouble at the mountain. Don't worry, it's just stuff that happens there, you know how it is." Daniel smiled tightly and went to find his life partner. "What do you think that's all about?" CJ asked absently.

"Military stuff, who knows." Peanut shrugged. She tapped her thumb on her game controller several times, clearing her screen first and set the controller to the side. "I win."

"Okay, how about best out of five?"

"CJ, you've lost every game we've ever played. What makes you think you're going to win now?" Peanut teased, nudging his side with her foot.

"The fact that I let you win every one of them." he shot back with a grin. Peanut grabbed her controller and restarted the video game, preparing to pound him into the ground once more.

"Hey, that's cheating!" He squealed, going for his own and quickly pressing buttons.

"_**He did what?!?" **_

The two jumped to their feet at the sound of Vala's loud scream of rage.

"Take the dog to your house, I'll tell you when it's safe to bring him back." Peanut ordered CJ swiftly. He obeyed, grabbing the shepherd and bolting for the door, only to meet Daniel in the hallway.

"It's okay, everything's fine. It's not the dog, it's someone Vala and I know. It's okay, put the dog down." He sighed.

"Daddy, don't hurt my dog. We'll give him to Uncle Jack or even Cassie, but please don't hurt him. He didn't know-"

"Peanut, honey, Mom's not mad at the dog. Trust me. It's not the dog. Mom and I have to go to the mountain to get some things straightened out, but for now you're staying with Teal'c. Get some stuff packed, this could be a few days." Daniel interrupted quickly. "CJ, call Ella and tell her that some things came up at the mountain, we'll be dropping you off at home in a few minutes." he went on. CJ quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sister's number while Vala stormed down the stairs and dropped a duffle bag full of clothing at her daughter's feet, the cordless phone glued to her ear as she spoke to Landry.

"I'm certain you're doing everything in your power, General?…..Ah, I see. So, even though he's technically a criminal, you've allowed him to….No, believe me, I'm not taking a tone with you, if I had a tone, you'd know it for sure….." She sputtered angrily, storming back up the stairs.

"Yeah, might want to check that, make sure she got your underwear and stuff." Daniel suggested then.

Surprised at the sudden change in her parents, Peanut quickly unzipped the bag and checked through it.

"We're good." She replied after a moment. "What's going on?" she asked after a few moments.

"Some guy that your mom knows from before you were born is trying to get in touch with her. Something about, 'wanting to have closure' or some such nonsense. He's a bad guy, we just want to make sure that nothing happens to you while he's here. If he ever shows up here, which is doubtful, turn the dog loose on him and call Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam. Uncle Cam, Uncle Teal'c, anybody you can get ahold of. Understand me?"

Peanut nodded, suddenly afraid. "Does he know where we live?" she asked softly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Daniel sighed, moving to follow his wife.

"I'll put this in the car." CJ murmured, grabbing the bag at Peanut's feet.

"Your parents must already be at the mountain. Otherwise, I'd be going to your place." Peanut told him quietly.

"I'll get the full scoop from Ells. She knows pretty much everything that goes on at home. I'll call and fill you in on the details later?"

"Sounds good. Oh, since we're going to be gone for a bit it seems, you might want to take the dogs to your place. Feeding and such, you know."

"Yeah, let your dad and mom know." Peanut nodded and went upstairs, following the sound of her parents voices. As she neared their large, sunny office, her back twinged slightly, she paused to let it loosen. After several seconds, she was able to continue. Her parents were speaking in hushed tones when she neared their door.

"…can't let him know about Peanut. He'll throw her to the wolves, I know he will." Vala was saying, voice hitching with unshed tears.

"Never happen. I'll tear his heart out if he ever hurts either one of my girls." Daniel promised.

Now that had an ominous ring to it.

Gently knocking on the door, Peanut pushed it open and found Vala in Daniel's arms, quickly wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Are we gonna' be okay?" She asked softly.

"Better than okay. As long as we stick together on this, no one's going to tear us apart." Daniel replied, pulling Peanut into his free arm and hugging her tightly.

"Our little miracle baby…" Vala broke completely, also reaching to clutch at her daughter. The three stayed that way for several minutes, Vala finally calmed enough to lift her head and wipe her eyes with a tissue that Daniel handed her.

"Sorry, darlings. Sometimes a woman just needs to cry a bit. Everything's going to be fine." She sniffed, accepting another tissue from her daughter.

"Are you guys going to tell me who's after us? Mom never cries, it's gotta' be something or someone bad." Peanut asked then.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my darling. Just some old bad news from your mother's past is all. Bad news that has been finished for almost eighteen years now, but still…..I just have to whack it over the head with a shovel and rebury it, preferably even deeper than before. Nothing to worry your precious little mind over." Vala smiled, gently cupping her daughter's head and kissing Peanut's hair before releasing her.

"Go get in the car." Daniel spun Peanut around and gave her a nudge between the shoulder blades to start her moving.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now remember, you promised the general that you wouldn't try to kill our guest." Daniel repeated to Vala for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"I did agree that I wouldn't try to kill him, yes. I remember that, Daniel. I'm not going back on that promise."

"Good. He's in here." Daniel pushed open a VIP guest room to show an older man, his back to them as he surveyed his surroundings. At the sound of their entrance, he pivoted to face them, his gaudy clothing billowing out around him like a set of wings.

"Vala!" he smiled widely. "You finally came! I thought for sure that I wouldn't see so much as a hair of you after-" The rest of his words were cut off as Vala leapt for him, wrapped both hands around his throat and began squeezing with all her might.

"Vala, you promised!" Daniel shouted, attempting to drag her off.

"I'm not trying, Daniel, I'm actually going to kill him!" She replied through gritted teeth. "Jacek deserves to die, and I'll be ridding the world of yet another evil-"

"Vala!" Daniel broke her grip as gently as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her away from her father. "You promised me!" he growled.

"I promised I wouldn't try, and if you hadn't pulled me off, I** _would_** have killed him, it's not fair what he's done to us, and he's getting away with it, he knows it, I know it, the world knows it, and yet I can't stop him from doing it again?" Vala grunted out with the exertion of fighting her way free.

"I assumed all would be forgiven, once we had talked it all through, and yet here I've been assaulted after having come all this way to see my precious little girl that means the universe to me? Can't a man change without being vilified for past wrongs? Isn't that a little against your penal code here?" Jacek asked, grating on Vala's already tissue thin nerves.

"Go, just go, talk to the person you're constantly on the phone with, try to relax, then come back and we'll try this again." Daniel murmured, gently guiding Vala to the door.

"There won't be an again, darling. I'm done here. I don't have a father."

Daniel's heart ached at the sound of pain in his partner's voice. When she was gone, a Marine shut the door for them, leaving the two men alone.

"Here's how it's going to go. If you want me to put in a good word, let you stay, there are a few ground rules that I am going to insist on. No one else is aware of this agreement you and I are making. You want to stay, you agree to what I tell you. Understood?" Daniel asked firmly.

Jacek's eyes narrowed on the younger man only for an instant before nodding once. "Agreed."

"First, you are to have no contact with myself or my family, Vala being almost the entirety of that. You are to stay here until you decide to take a home off base, but you will still be monitored for signs of illegal activity. Should you be found doing any such activities, you will be sent back to our top secret military run penitentiary, where I'm quite sure we have more than a few of your previous associates who would love to get their hands on you." Daniel began. The door banged open, bouncing against the wall as Vala made her way back into the room. Moving up behind Daniel, she spun his seat around and straddled his lap seductively.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you." she purred before kissing him blind and senseless, leaving Jacek to squirm uncomfortably at the sight, much to Daniel's secret enjoyment.

"Wanna' try for another miracle? I've heard that, unlike lightening, miracles can sometimes strike twice." She teased breathlessly against Daniel's mouth..

"Broom closet, twentieth floor, ten minutes. Jack and Samantha never go there, they stay mainly on the twenty-seventh." She went on.

"Candles or handcuffs?" Daniel asked with a wide grin.

"Both."

"Kinky broom closet sex? My day just keeps getting better." Daniel's grin widened as Vala bounded out of the room once more.

"I have to say Jacek, she's the only good thing you've ever done. And for that, I owe you a debt of gratitude. Without Vala, my life would be completely empty, void of any happiness. With her, even though I get exasperated and want to strangle her sometimes, hey, she's the light in my world. I can't imagine you not wanting that in yours. But, I'm glad she's not in your world, because then she wouldn't be in my world. That's why I want you to stay away. Every time she hears of you, or your name comes up, it takes a bit of her happiness away. I want to keep her happy, and the only way to do that is to keep you from us. There is nothing you have, or can say that will change the fact that we don't want anything more to do with you. We're through, Jacek. Stay away from Vala and me, and we'll do the same. One phone call, one letter, one chance meeting in the store and you're done. Penal colony. Are we clear on this?" Daniel asked.

"Perfectly clear. However, you never mentioned keeping away from my granddaughter, a young woman I'd like to get to know. I'm an old man, what can I do to harm her?" Jacek asked with an irritating smile. Daniel curbed the desire to pummel the man into a bloody stain on the floor. It wouldn't do to go to Vala with blood on his hands or clothing.

"If you go anywhere near my daughter, I will kill you. No hesitation, no paperwork. You'll just die. I'll strip you of identification, and leave your body somewhere where the indigents can strip your body of anything else. If you have any inkling of self preservation, you'll do as you're told on this." He warned before standing.

"Just let me see a picture of her, surely you must have one?" Jacek taunted. Daniel grabbed him, slamming him against the wall forcefully.

"My daughter. Not yours. You screwed yours up until she was positive that black was white, and up was down. That's how you hurt your daughter. I have spent the last twenty years trying to undo that damage, giving her everything I have, giving her a miracle child I know she adores. Giving her anything and everything she needs to feel as if she is worth something. At the end of the day, it all boils down to the fact that when she was little she needed you. You were never there for her, not once. When the going got tough, you got lost. I've been there for her, day in and day out, I take the bad with the good, and that makes us stronger and better than anything you've ever had with her. So, yes, I have a problem with you knowing my daughter. As far as she is concerned, you don't exist. As far as you're concerned, she doesn't exist. Step over the boundaries I have laid out, and you're in the penal colony that we discussed earlier. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to snag some candles from Teal'c and the handcuffs from Mitchell." He couldn't stop the smile that broke out across his face.

He was so getting kinky broom closet sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Peanut was sleeping against Teal'c when her phone erupted on the coffee table in front of them. Surprised that her sleep would be uninterrupted, Teal'c carefully eased forward until he could take the phone and leaned back with it, opening it to stop the ringing.

"ValaMalDoran." he said quietly.

"Muscles, is she alright?" Vala asked quickly. She sounded as if she had been crying, Teal'c looked down at Peanut for several seconds, debating on how best to answer.

"She is well, but asleep. It would seem as if PeanutJacksonMalDoran spent most of last night on the phone with various friends, with the excuse that she was resting." He finally replied.

"Sleeping? That's fine. Just put the phone up to her, I need to hear her breathe for a little." Vala smiled over the phone.

When she heard Peanut's even breathing with the tiny wheeze at the end, something she had inherited from Daniel, her heart melted.

How could Jacek have given up his family in order to con others?

Vala couldn't imagine her life without Peanut. Her life was her daughter, Daniel second only to that. "Thank you." she sniffled, hearing Teal'c come back on.

When Daniel opened the door a few minutes later, Vala was sitting on a bucket, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Baby, he's going to stay away from us. Stay away for good. I threatened to send him to a penal colony if he came anywhere near us, and Jack is getting him a place to stay somewhere in Montana, far away from us."

"It's not that, really, it's just…I called Peanut, she was asleep. Muscles answered her phone, and all I could do was listen to her breathing, Daniel. She sounded so…" Vala broke down into tears once more, Daniel immediately pulled her into his arms. "What is so wrong with me that I couldn't get him to love me, no matter what I did?" she sobbed against his chest. Daniel tilted her face up to meet his gaze, kissing her gently. "There is nothing wrong with you. Everyone in the mountain loves you, would do anything for you and you know it. Peanut is crazy about you, I can't imagine life without you, I know Sam would miss you if anything happened to you. You're the only other girl on the team, she enjoys having you around. Then there's CJ. He needs his aunt Vala to kick his ass in Guitar Hero to keep him in line. God knows I can't, Sam says it's beneath her, and Jack is too slow. You are an amazing woman, and if your father can't see that, it's his problem. Not yours. When I go off world, you and I know it's to keep our home safe, it's to keep Peanut safe. Jacek went off because he loved the thrill of the con. Not because he loved you. There's a difference, and you're too upset to see that right now. Good thing you have me around, huh?" He asked. Vala tried to pull away but her kept hold of her.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Vala. It's him. He's the one that is wrong. He can't see you for the wonderful, loving, fantastic person that you are, but everyone else can. He's the problem, not you. I don't know anyone who can keep a secret better than you, which, amazingly enough, you never once hinted to Peanut that I wasn't the greatest of fathers to her, wanting to end the life we had both created. I love you even more than ever because of that, you've let go of me twice in order to protect our little girl from me. You'll never be him, Vala." Daniel went on.

"Thank you, darling. That helps some." Vala murmured into him before backing up slightly, his arms still around her waist.

"What say you we blow off kinky broom closet sex, and go to dinner in town, just you and me?" Daniel asked. "I'll have to get dressed up. I'm not really into that tonight, darling." Vala sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Wanna' grab a pizza and act like we're new lovers? We could take a walk in the park, just holding hands." He offered then.

Vala smiled and shook her head, then looked up at him in surprise.

"Why are you doing all of this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ever since Jacek contacted us, you haven't been yourself. I'm just trying to get you back." Daniel teased.

"Even if it means you won't be getting any tonight?" Vala asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Even if. I'll suffer emotionally from the loss of broom closet sex, but it's worth it to see you smile again."

Without a word, Vala leaned past him to yank the door shut. "Daniel." She purred in the darkness as she gently put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a scorching kiss, "you talk too much."

_Oh yeah, kinky broom closet sex._

Peanut woke in the middle of the night to the sound of her phone ringing from the next room. Sliding off the bed, she stumbled to the living room to answer it.

"Hi there, Pea. I woke you up, didn't I?" Daniel asked softly over his end.

"It's okay, really. What's up? Did you guys catch the bad guy? Is he in prison now?" Peanut asked, sitting on the couch and tucking her feet up underneath her for warmth. For some reason only known to him, Teal'c kept the air conditioner perpetually at sixty-five degrees year round.

"No baby, we didn't. Bad guy had some information that we needed, so in exchange we're letting him live on Earth but he can't ever come near us. We'll be picking you up tomorrow around fifteen hundred hours, and Uncle Jack will drop Jacek off a little later." He sighed heavily and silence settled over the two.

"Everything else okay?" Peanut finally asked quietly.

"I wanted you to know that I love you. Everytime I see you, I keep getting more proud of the young lady you're becoming." Daniel replied. Peanut smiled in the darkness.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you too." She giggled.

"Don't wake Teal'c up, you know how grumpy he gets if he doesn't have his sixteen hours."

"Daddy!"

"I mean it, remember, I've known this guy for over twenty years. I've shared a tent with him on more than one occasion offworld. Obviously, I know of what I speak." Daniel grinned.

"What did he do, if you don't mind me asking?" Peanut asked then.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked back at the woman sleeping on the bed in his room on base. Vala would kill him if Peanut ever knew about the real Jacek.

"He asked for amnesty years ago, we gave it to him, and he tried to kidnap your mother." He finally explained. Peanut burst out laughing at his words.

"Mom. He tried to kidnap Mom? Why not stick a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger? Speaking of which, why didn't she kill him?"

"Remember when we told you she was injured off world, which is what made us retire from that part of our lives until you are old enough to be on your own should it come down to that? Well, Jacek kidnapped your mother while she was pregnant and took her off world. You were born at the Alpha Site base camp infirmary, we dragged Carolyn through because you wanted to come early. Aunt Carolyn decided to keep her there once the active labor was squelched, because she was worried it would start up again due to stress. Jacek kept trying to come back for her, we think once he figured out she was pregnant that he could make Mom and me do pretty much anything, or at the least get the SGC to do it for us. Uncle Jack sent some Marines through, and that ended that. Also, we let slip a rumor once you were born that you hadn't survived. He left us alone after that, and we were able to get you to safety. Somehow he's figured out that you're still alive and very much kicking, and wants to try again. Either that, or his motives are truly pure. However, that could never happen, so we'll go with the first choice." Daniel explained softly.

"So, how come he's coming after us? Why not CJ, or Ella, or even Walker? Their dad holds a lot more clout at the SGC, no offense."

"No, no, you're right. One would think that, right? One would think that. He thinks that it will make me do whatever he wants to get you back."

"Okay, Daddy, what are you not telling me?" Peanut asked.

"He also just happens to be your mom's father." Daniel replied. The silence from Peanut, was deafening.

"I thought you said that all my grandparents were in a better place?" she finally asked.

"True, three are in what I like to believe as Heaven, and Jacek was off world until yesterday morning when he contacted us and Landry let him through the Gate in exchange for important information. The information is supposedly top secret, so, I'm not at liberty to tell you what it is. But this I can tell you: you are safe and he's not going to be coming after you. I made sure of that, as did your mom."

"I know. You would have arranged an "accident" of sorts for this guy if you thought he would be dangerous to me. Plus, Uncle Teal'c dropped me off with Aunt Sam for a couple of hours last night so I could get some feminine stuff that wasn't at the house, and when he came to pick me up he said that I had nothing to worry about from the bad guy. Not in those words exactly, but a close approximation. Hey, get this. Remember how Mom was so whacked out yesterday morning, before you and she dropped me off with Uncle Teal'c? She got all my favorite clothes packed, without even help from me. I so want to be a mom like that to my baby. Knowing everything about him or her, and able to remember it all even during a time of crisis." Peanut smiled at the imagery of being a mother in only a few short weeks.

"You'll be great. I have faith in you." Daniel replied, "Remember, you've got a great Mom who taught you everything in life you'll ever need to know. And then some." he continued.

Peanut wrapped a thick lock of dark hair around her fingers and twirled it slightly as she grinned into the darkness. "How to say, 'Honest, I don't know how that ended up in my pocket' in seventeen off world languages. Or, 'let me stay up later, or I'll tell my daddy that you were caught stealing, and he'll have you sent back to your home planet' in nine. Or even, 'hey stranger, wanna' make out?' in twenty-nine different languages, including Goa'uld and Ancient." She teased back.

Daniel's laughter was more the norm for him, not as tense.

"I love you, Dad." Peanut sighed softly.

"Love you too, Pea. By the way, have you given any thought to naming the little one yet?"

"Oh, glad you asked. I wanted to pass one through you before telling Mom. It's Chinese, like my middle name. But for a boy."

"Great, let's hear it." Daniel pressed the phone tighter to his ear in expectation.

"Dingbang." Peanut's voice was serious, so she had to be serious. Daniel still had to be sure.

"Dingbang?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dingbang. It means 'Protector of the family', which could be good if he joins an SG team." Peanut had to hold a pillow over her mouth to stifle the giggles at her father's carefully measured tones.

"And if it's a girl?"

She could almost see him wince as he forced the words out.

"I'm kidding, Dad. I would never do that to my baby. For a girl, I was thinking Zuri, Swahili for beautiful, or Ereni, and if it's a boy, I was planning to go with Isaac or Wyatt, depending on what mood I'm in when it's born. Right now, I'm too tired to think of anything else." She yawned, the sound traveling through the receiver to Daniel's ear.

"Goodnight, Baby Girl." he smiled affectionately.

"Night Daddy." Peanut replied. Before she could hang up, however, strange clunking sounds came from Daniel's end.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, Baby Girl. Mom's handcuffing me. Again. Oooh, and she's got whipped cream. This can only get better from here, gotta' go love."

And he was gone.

Peanut giggled as she pushed herself up from the couch and headed back for her room, wanting to battle with the dream gods once more.

Her parents, while crazy, loved each other, and her even more so.


	10. Chapter 10

Peanut's cell phone rang, waking her from a sound sleep at oh - two - hundred. Glancing at the caller ID she smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey CJ."

"Hey. Dad just got a call from General Landry a few minutes ago. They need a diplomat team to head offworld. You up for going? It's in seven hours. There's no danger, just a land dispute. Dad says that it's okay with him if you want to go, if you do, you'll have to be cleared to go off world. Aunt Carolyn said you'll be fine too. Just a few immunizations is all you'll need." Her best friend replied.

"Yeah. That's cool. I'll be there in about an hour or so." Peanut smiled faintly. She could hear him waiting on the other end of the reciever for her to hang up, she grinned sheepishly. "I'm fine, baby's fine." she teased.

"Weird cravings lately?" she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I almost took out the ice cream vendor at the mall two days ago. How was your meeting off world?"

"The village head asked if I wanted his daughters as wives. I told him that it was a custom on my world not to interbreed with others. Teal'c told me that they held the name of the fathers in high esteem there, so I mentioned that it would dishonor the name of my father. They ate it up. I can hear my dad outside the door, I gotta' get at least another four hours sleep. No reason why you need to stay up and make the drive to the mountain alone. I can swing by and pick you up on my way in at oh - six hundred." CJ offered.

"Nah, I think I'll go in now, save myself some time to get ready. Shower and all, you know how long girls can take with this kind of thing. Besides, I've got a room on base there, I can catch some sleep if I have time before we leave."

"Yeah, about the showering thing, don't wear any makeup or use any kind of scented soaps. It's considered offensive to the people that we'll be staying with." CJ sighed.

"Good to know. Is it still raining out? I cant see anything." Peanut gently rubbed her distended belly and took a moment to sigh in contentment.

"Snowing. Dad said he can drop us both off."

"Nah, I'll be fine. My dad put snow chains on for me last week, with the warning I wasn't to use it until it snowed. My first time driving on snow tires, I'm taking it. Besides, don't I live in the opposite direction he'd have to come? He needs his rest." she put his worries to rest with ease as she dressed in the dark, phone clutched to her ear. Making her way down the stairs, she opened the door to the garage and shone her light at the three packs hanging up on hooks. Lifting down hers, she grunted at the weight.

"That's right, you guys pack your stuff right after you get back from missions and hang 'em up. I forgot about that. Smart idea, my mom tried to get us into that, but, it went the way of the dinosaurs." CJ chuckled. Peanut dropped a note on the kitchen counter before sliding into her red mustang.

"I gotta' let you go now CJ, I'm not supposed to use the phone while driving. Mom's rule, not mine. Dad seconded it when I nearly sideswiped a car while talking to him. I get grounded from driving for a month if I break the rule."

"Okay, see ya at the mountain." CJ hung up as Peanut started her vehicle. Heading out into the snow, she eased her way through the inch thick slush, carefully gaining speed.

Putting the radio to her favorite station, Peanut turned up the volume. Headlights filled her rearview mirror, she tapped her brakes to slow herself down and warn the other driver. Pregnant and alone, she needed to take it easy.

She noticed the other vehicle creeping up on her again, she tapped her brakes to warn him off. From the size of the headlights, it was most likely a truck, something that dwarfed her two door Mustang. The truck pulled up to her bumper again, she adjusted the rearview mirror slightly to reflect the lights away from her eyes. The thirty minute drive to the mountain would take considerably longer with the snow, Peanut found a stretch of clear road and unrolled her window, waving the other vehicle around her while slowing down to give them time to pass.

Without warning the truck swerved around her, the bumper clipping her drivers side door as it shot past and up the treacherous road. Fighting to regain control of her vehicle after being knocked into a spin, Peanut yelped when the Mustang slammed into something, hard, and glass rained down around her. Seconds later, she screamed in terror as the car bounced off the object it had struck, skittering across the road completely oblivious to her attempts to correct the accident. Then she was being flung around in the seatbelt as the small car slid off the road and began tumbling over and over into the darkness before finally settling upside down.

Peanut didn't move, blood tracking down her face as she hung suspended from her seat belt.

*******

When she opened her eyes, Peanut blinked in the gray light of dawn, wincing when she turned her head to look for her cell phone. The cord stuck out of the cigarette lighter, she tried to reach for it but the safety harness kept her away.

Already she could see the light on the faceplate flashing, indicating that she had missed a call. A glance at her watch said it was now oh - six - twelve, CJ would have called her parents when she didn't show up at the mountain or answered her phone. By now, at least three dozen teams were searching for her. Not long now before -

Pain cramped through Peanut's abdomen, her baby twisting in the confines of the womb.

"Easy, easy, just a little wreck. Mommy's fine, and so are you. Let's just take it easy, huh?" Peanut gasped out as the pain seared across her like a strip of fire.

"Mommy's got a plan little one. Just relax, Mommy has a plan." she continued, rubbing a hand across her bump to calm both herself and the child. Dragging her pack across the seat to her, Peanut fumbled for her knife to begin slicing through the belt holding her prisoner.

"Good thing Mommy was trained by the best, huh kiddo?" She asked rhetorically toward her unborn child. When she began to cut, pain erupted along her side, radiating outward, darkness clouding her sight as it threatened to overwhelm her.

"Mommy just broke a rib, no worries. We'll just have to wait for a bit." she continued when she could breathe again. Switching hands, Peanut carefully eased the tip of her blade underneath the harness strap and began to cut it away. Seconds later, she was able to move enough to grab her mobile phone and lift it into the line of her blurred vision.


	11. Chapter 11

Peanut eased her mangled body through the broken window beside her head, forcing away the pain of glass shards slicing her hands into shreds. Only a hundred feet up a steep incline and she would be on the road again. And, hopefully, she would have better cell reception.

"Don't quit on me now, baby. Mommy's just gonna' take a little rest, 'kay? Then we can call some help and we'll get to a hospital, but for now Mommy just needs to catch her breath." She murmured, carefully dragging herself a little way off from the overturned vehicle. The baby kicked as if in answer to her tone, Peanut smiled and rubbed the bump gently smearing more blood across her shirt.

Each movement brought tears to her eyes, but she focused on climbing back up to the road, forcing herself to continue moving to protect her baby. When she finally dragged herself the last few feet, she collapsed in relief and dug her cell out of her pocket.

Her mother answered on the first ring. "Peanut, where are you? Are you in danger? Have you been hurt? Are you kidnapped? How's the baby? Are you-"

"Mom, please. I'm about five miles out of the mountain, side of the road. Bleeding, broken ribs for sure. Please send someone to get me. Carwreck, can't breathe good, please hurry." She interrupted, panting harshly from exertion.

*******

Daniel raced for his daughter's still form, lying on the medical cart while several orderlies rushed her into the infirmary. Blood spread out from her in various directions, large crimson half moons that set his heart into triple time. He couldn't lose her….

The medics were shoving him away, tearing him from his little girl even as he fought to keep hold of her, viciously punching at someone gently grabbing him from behind and lifting him off his feet. Then Peanut was gone, whisked into surgery.

*******

Vala stood in the same position as she had been standing when their daughter was brought in, feet close together, arms folded over her chest, the only movements out of her were the slow rocking back and forth she had adopted upon entering the infirmary. "Vala, please come sit. You'll feel so much better." Daniel offered, carefully easing his arm around her waist.

"I can't. What if the only thing keeping her alive is…and I sat down? I could kill her, Daniel, and I'm her mother, I shouldn't do this to her, she needs me strong." Vala replied evenly, fighting to keep her voice steady. "We'll stand with you." Jack and Sam appeared at her elbow, she nodded tightly to show her thanks.

"She's a fighter, your little one. The way the car was smashed up, it's a miracle she's even alive. Kept her wits though, cut herself out of the car. Packed snow on her wounds to slow the bleeding. Used part of the seat restraints to tie off a bleeder. She wanted to go on living, wanted it. No way is she going to give up now." Jack offered after a moment of silence.

"Three hours, and nothing. We haven't heard anything about how she's doing." Vala burst out then, her voice cracking with the strain of staying firm. Daniel pulled her against him gently, wrapping her in his arms for comfort.

"How's the little one?" Landry asked, approaching Sam.

"Nothing new yet, sir." she replied softly, indicating Jack, Vala and Daniel hovering near the surgical doors with a cant of her head.

"CJ should be back within an hour, he sent his second in command back with news that the dispute was going well, and he's just finishing up some minor details. I thought it best not to worry him until he got back." Landry continued. "Ish'ta and Teal'c will be here soon, Once word got to them they sent a message that they would be coming. As Teal'c said, and I quote, 'Undomesticated equines could not drag me away when the child of my friend is injured.' End quote."

Sam smiled through her tears at Teal'c's attempt to cheer the group.

When Dr. Lam stepped into the waiting room where the two families stood huddled together, she took a deep breath..

"Dr. Jackson, Vala," she saw the look of horror Vala passed Daniel, saw her clutch his arm tightly.

"I would also like to speak with CJ, if he's here." she began. CJ shot to his feet and made it to her side quickly. "How is she?" He asked.

"Let's have a seat, shall we." It was a request that came out as a command without meaning to, but she couldn't take the words back.

"Peanut was brought in with multiple internal injuries, that's what took so long in the operating room. A kidney ruptured, we had to remove it along with her spleen. She received a punctured lung from a rib, and broke her left arm and shoulder in six places. We had to go in and surgically straighten that out, her left leg was broken in two places. Thankfully, we were able to set it without surgery. Her pelvis is broken, and her right arm needed multiple stitches. Peanut has a concussion and bleeding on her brain, so we had to make a series of holes for the blood to drain out. I expect that to clear up with a few days at best. Until then, we won't know for sure if she has brain damage or not. We're running her on a full spectrum of antibiotics to protect against any type of infection she might have picked up, and have her on a ventilator to help her oxygenate her blood stream. Due to the severe nature of her injuries, we thought it best to put her into a medical coma, just to keep her stabilized. When her blood pressure returns to a safer area, I'll bring her out of it. Peanut also suffered several deep lacerations to her face and scalp, which we sutured shut. When she was brought in, she was losing too much blood and I authorized an emergency C-section to remove the babies, which came out of the entire crash unscathed believe it or not. Would you like to come back and see your daughter and grandchildren?" Lam asked.

Daniel could scarcely breathe as the implications hit. He had almost lost his daughter. Again. He caught Vala as she collapsed against him, sobbing hysterically and needing something to cling to. "Yes, please." he managed. "Wait, did you say grandchildren?" he asked after a moment.

"I did. Peanut had twins, boy and girl. Even though they're almost a month early and only weigh three pounds two ounces and four pounds even, I've never seen preemie twins that healthy. Peanut must have followed my instructions to the letter for them to have turned out so well." Carolyn smiled.

"She did, she was terrified to do anything else, always afraid that she would lose them. How come you never said there were twins? You had to have seen it on the scans." Daniel asked.

"I did. Peanut was adamant about keeping everyone in the dark, however. I doubt she even knew about them both. She refused to let me tell her what she was having, only asking if the baby was healthy. As long as I said it was, she was fine."

"Can we see them now?" CJ asked quickly.

"Of course. However, the twins are in heated incubators to keep them warm and free of infections, their immune systems are compromised enough as it is I don't want them catching anything. Plus, we do need the birth certificates filled out." Lam gently ushered the entire O'Neill and Jackson family into Peanut's curtained off recovery area, Vala sank into the seat next to her bandaged daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **_Here it is, folks. The end to the Peanut saga that has consumed most of my…ah, forget it, I love Peanut, Vala, and Daniel far too much to ever let them end! But seriously, this is the end to my Predicament series. Hopefully, I won't write as much angst for them along the way. Hopefully._**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The constant sound of the monitors connected to Peanut was emotionless, yet somehow seemed to convey a sense of doom over the infirmary. Dr. Lam had carefully eased Peanut out of the medically induced coma the girl had been kept in for the week after the wreck, but it had been two weeks since then and nothing. Not so much as a blip on the screen indicating that Peanut was trying to come out of her unconscious fog. Picking up the girl's chart, Lam looked it over with a practiced gaze, keeping her features stoic to prevent Vala and Daniel from seeing the worry she kept hidden from them. Worry that Peanut would never wake up again, living out the rest of her life in a permanent vegetative state. CJ bushed past Lam then, taking a seat next to Peanut and lifting her hand into his, gently kissing the back of her fingers before placing the small hand back on the mattress once again.

He had been present for everything, watching over Peanut as much as her parents did. Learning how to replace tubes and set vital medical machines to Peanut's specific needs. Any other man would have been long gone when that happened, but CJ showed a determination to be at his girlfriend's side through anything.

His arrival was a cue for Vala and Daniel to get a shower and some rest, they parted reluctantly from their still daughter and headed for the locker rooms.

"Any change yet?" CJ asked her quietly.

"None so far. She's stable, don't worry about that, but so far nothing that might indicate she's planning to wake up." she replied, hanging the chart and moving to check on another patient. CJ sighed gently and eased his hand under Peanut's uninjured one.

"Just take your time." he murmured. "I got things out here, no worries."

Her fingers twitched on his, squeezing once. CJ shouted for the doctor.

Grabbing the chart again, she made a small note on the girl's prognosis before rehanging the chart on the end of the bed and moving to the head of the bed. Gently lifting Peanut's eyelid to check her pupil dilation for signs of change. The heart monitor began chirping out a faster rate of speed, Lam stared at it in confusion. Peanut's small body bucked slightly under her hands as the girl twisted her head away. Gently, Carolyn caught Peanut's jaw and brought it back, lifting her eyelid once more. The pupils were normal, Peanut's eyes filled with terror as she jerked back and forth, attempting to break Carolyn's hold on her face.

"CJ, keep talking to her, she's scared and needs to hear your voice, Marie, get her parents in here, I don't care if they're in a meeting with the President himself, I want them here now!" Lam ordered. "Peanut, can you hear me? Peanut? Sweetheart, open your eyes honey, open your eyes and wake up now, if you can hear me, I need you to calm down." She called loudly, gently shaking Peanut's good shoulder. "Your parents would pick the five minutes before you wake up to get in a shower." She muttered as Peanut's eyelids fluttered weakly.

"Pean? It's CJ, you need to wake up now." CJ continued, patting her hand. "Wake up so we can raise these two little monsters together, and not leave me with the hard stuff." he added with a tight grin.

And then she was there, gripping his fingers weakly, gasping for breath and shaking like a leaf. "CJ?" she mouthed, meeting his eyes.

"Keep her awake and talking, I have to call the General and Teal'c. I promised I'd let them know personally when things changed." Carolyn ordered. When she had gone, Peanut gripped CJ's hand in terror. "What happened to me? I remember the wreck, but there's other little flashes there too. I know I was brought somewhere, where am I? Are my parents here? I heard my dad screaming, is he hurt? My mom, is she okay too?" she asked, then dropped his hand to reach for her belly instinctively, needing the touch of her child. When her fingers touched her flat stomach, she inhaled sharply.

"Did I kill it? Our baby, where is it? I can't feel it kicking anymore, it's gone!"

"It's okay. Aunt Carolyn had to take the babies out to protect you and them. They're fine, look, over by the wall there, see? They're small, so she had to put them in the incubators. They're going to be okay. Aunt Carolyn decided to take them out of you because you were losing blood, and even though it hadn't hurt the babies, she didn't want to overtax your system by having them take the nutrients and stuff your body needs to recover." CJ explained quickly. Getting to his feet, he moved to the twins and pulled them closer, into her line of sight.

"We had twins?" She asked after a moment.

"Yep. Little Wyatt and Zuri." he smiled.

"Actually, I've been thinking about their names. I know we agreed on those particular names because we couldn't think of anything else, but I couldn't stand the starkness of Wyatt. I'm sorry, I know we wanted something that would stand out, and Wyatt definitely stands out, not many kids have that name and…" She broke off, gasping for air. CJ replaced the oxygen mask until she was back to normal.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked then.

**********

The family was together again. All of them. CJ, Ella, Walker, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Cam, Peanut and Ish'ta. The twins were safe in their mother's arms, the baby girl nestled against her left side, away from Peanut's cast.

"Okay, so, we're all here, CJ has kept us in suspense this whole time never telling us what the babies' names are. I think, as the official grandparents, we adults deserve to know." Vala said in the silence.

"You haven't told them yet?" Peanut asked CJ in surprise. He grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted you to be the first to hold them, and to tell what their names are. I mean, you were the one to tell me, and they were amazing, so, I figured you should be the one to tell. Unless you want me to." He replied.

"I'm kinda' tired, and the meds are kicking in, I doubt I'm going to be making much sense in a little while. You can go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Cam threw his hands in the air in mock frustration. "Will someone please just tell us already?!"

Okay, we decided to go with more family names for the twins. For our daughter, we went with the names Zura Claire. Zura, after Aunt Vala's mother, and Claire after Uncle Daniel's mother. We're calling her Zuri for short. For our little guy here, we went with Charles George. Charles after my older brother, and George after General Hammond." CJ explained. The room was quiet for several minutes, then Vala broke it by bursting into tears. "They're beautiful, I love them!" she gushed. Jack squeezed his son's shoulder and smiled his thanks.

"Yeah, when she said she wanted to rethink the names, she tossed out Dingbang for our son's name. I choked on my tongue, but was willing to go for it until she started laughing at me, told me it was a joke." CJ added.

"Don't feel bad, she pulled that one on me too." Cam grinned.

"Me too!" Daniel laughed.

Carolyn caught Peanut's eye then, noticed how tired the girl looked from the excitement.

"Okay guys, I'm sorry to do this but I need to let Peanut have some space. When she wakes up later, you can come back, but for now she needs some time to rest." she ordered gently. Amidst good natured grumblings, the large family began to disperse.

"Daddy?" Peanut called before her father could leave.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Daniel told his friends before going back to his daughter's side.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" he asked. Peanut took a deep breath and looked down at the twins still in her arms.

"Did I do okay?" she asked softly. Daniel knew she wasn't just asking about the children, but everything in her life up to that point.

"Baby," he began, but couldn't continue. Sitting, he stroked her hand until he could speak again.

"You did great, sweetheart. I couldn't be more proud of you." he smiled through the tears that had risen to his eyes. Peanut nodded and turned her hand to grasp his fingers.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked.

Daniel chuckled at the request that had come from her years as a small toddler.

"Of course, baby." he smiled as her eyes drooped closed.

The End.


End file.
